


Mirror Differences

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [12]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei, Yukina, and what lies between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> Based on the alpha set at 1sentence

**50\. Supernova**

When she looks at him, it feels like looking at a supernova that's about to explode; he is always in motion, and always intense, and that's what she loves about him.

**49\. Hair**

He watches her brush out her hair, the brush snagging every so often; after she goes to sleep, he, greatly daring, snags a hand through her hair, marveling at the texture.

**2\. Kiss**

She looks down at his sleeping form, and, giving into temptation, leans over and kisses his forehead, next to his open Jagan.

**3\. Soft**

He is not soft, so when Yukina tells him that she likes the softness in his eyes, he vows to work harder so that his eyes no longer give him away.

**4\. Pain**

When he goes to the Makai and chooses to stay there, she feels an overwhelming sense of loss that he chose their home world over her.

**5\. Potatoes**

When Kurama jokingly mentions that an essential ingredient in several human meals is a potato, Hiei starts watching Yukina when she goes to market; when he sees her often pass over potatoes, he attacks his "friend" for the misinformation.

**6\. Rain**

She has always enjoyed the soothing beat of the rain, but it brings her no comfort this night as she senses the fight going on barely twenty-three miles away.

**35\. Bonds**

He can sense her following the fight, using their bond to be there as they fight for the human world yet again.

**8\. Happiness**

Yukina had never truly been happy, and now that she had found Hiei, she knew that nothing would have been truly "good" without her other half.

**41\. Completion**

He has never been complete but when he finds himself staring at the two gems and finding them reminding him of Yukina, he can't help but wonder if he's starting down the right path.

**48\. Waves**

As she splashes Kazuma back, Yukina's thoughts flicker to her brother, and she wishes that he were here in the waves with all of them.

**9\. Telephone**

He eyes the human contraption, unsure of what to do; the detective said it would let him contact Yukina somehow, but he was positive the detective was pulling his leg; it was just a small box, after all.

**10\. Ears**

When Hiei's voice emerged from the human device, Yukina giggled, cupping her ears closer to the device so that she could hear him better.

**11\. Name**

He has always been proud of his name and title, but sometimes he wishes that his name were similar to his sister's; then he viciously reminds that part of himself that he doesn't want her to know.

**12\. Sensual**

She takes everything in through all of her senses, so when she meets him for the first time after realizing he is her brother, she inhales his scent, really listens to his voice and his movements, and tries to imprint him completely in her mind's eye; but what she truly misses is being able to touch him.

**15\. Touch**

Demons do not touch, except to kill, intimidate, or mate, so when her hand brushes his wrist, she looks away, ashamed, and he hates the taboo.

**36\. Market**

She went out to buy groceries when she saw it, a perfectly formed red-black glass dragon, and she stared at it, wondering if Hiei would like it, but then she shook herself, reminding her traitorous heart that he had chosen to remain in Makai and would not appreciate a sentimental gift even from his own sister.

**13\. Death**

He is a taker of lives, and he has never been interested in saving any; but when he first sees her, sees what he could have been, he regrets, for he can never go near her with so much death surrounding him.

**14\. Sex**

She has never been taught about sex, it being forbidden to koorime, so when she hears about it, she goes to ask her brother about it; when he nearly falls out of the tree, she drops the subject and asks Keiko and Botan.

**21\. Life**

His own life had never concerned him, for it was his to do with as he pleased, even should that be giving or throwing it away, but her life was the most precious thing to him and he would never let anyone take it.

**16\. Weakness**

She is weak, and she knows this, but sometimes, just sometimes, she thinks that he is weak for being unable to find strength in a bond they could share but don't.

**33\. Fear**

He has never felt as much fear as he did when he first learned that she was being held prisoner, and he hopes to never feel like that again, for fear is a weakness, and he has always hated weakness.

**24\. Taste**

Sometimes, she wonders what he tastes like, but then she scolds herself; he is her brother, and it does not matter what he tastes like.

**17\. Tears**

He will never admit it, but he finds her hiruseki stones beautiful, things that he hordes and covets, keeping close in his own personal collection.

**18\. Speed**

He is always going fast, so very fast, as if he is afraid to stop, and she is afraid that if she can't get up to his speed then he will leave her behind.

**37\. Technology**

Hiei watches humans trying to get so far so fast with their machines, and thinks he understands the drive to keep going, at all costs.

**20\. Freedom**

Freedom was never something she took for granted, not after finally leaving the Glaciers, but she finds it is something she would give up forever if only she could live with him.

**25\. Devotion**

He will do anything for her, anything to make her happy, because she is his only family and he loves her even if he will not tell her that they are family.

**22\. Jealousy**

She hates how he will be so open with Kurama when he will not tell her that they are siblings, and always leaves the room quickly whenever both of them are over.

**23\. Hands**

When she purposefully places her hands on his, keeping him from yanking back, he can't help but compare their similarly different shapes.

**26\. Forever**

Forever is a long time for humans, but for demons it is not quite so long, so she will never accept a promise of forever from anyone, not even him.

**19\. Wind**

He had heard of a technique, once, that would allow him to fly like a spark; when he managed to "learn" it, he couldn't help but notice how free the wind made everything feel; he barely noticed crashing into the tree.

**30\. Star**

When Yukina sees a shooting star, she wishes to be near her brother for as long as she can.

**27\. Blood**

He has seen so much blood spilled that he can't stand to go anywhere near her for a long time; he is ashamed that he is coated in blood while her hands remain pristine.

**40\. Innocence**

Innocence is not something one can get away with in Makai, and she wonders how she has managed to fool everyone for so long about her naïveté, especially her brother's all-seeing eyes.

**1\. Comfort**

The few times he has fallen asleep in the human world, he has done it at either Kurama's or Genkai's; he prefers Genkai's because Yukina's presence is so soothing, and perversely goes to Kurama's more often.

**28\. Sickness**

They are demons and they do not get sick, and as she runs a washcloth across Kazuma's brow, she is suddenly thankful because to survive as a demon in Makai causes enough of a sickness to course through ones veins.

**29\. Melody**

Sometimes, when he stops by, she is humming a song he half-knows; somehow he knows that the song was their mother's lullaby for the two of them before he was thrown off the cliff; and he wonders why he is so tainted that he wants to rip the song from her mouth so that it can never be sung again.

**32\. Confusion**

When she first figures it all out, she is confused and hurt as to why he wouldn't tell her; she wonders if he is confused by her new quirks around him.

**31\. Home**

He has never had a "home," not with the bandits, not with Shigure, and not with Mukuro, and he is glad of that, proud that he does not have a place where he needs to return, not even if she were there.

**34\. Lightning/Thunder**

When she looks up at the lightning, splitting the sky, sometimes she imagines it is the connection between the two of them, for even in Makai there is lightning.

**7\. Chocolate**

How she discovered his sweet tooth, he doesn't know, but ever since there has always been a plate of sweets on the rare occasions he comes to dinner at Genkai's.

**38\. Gift**

She still can't believe she bought it, and she can hardly believe that she's sitting here, facing Puu as she ties the black-wrapped gift onto the blue phoenix, but she does remember to scribble "Happy Birthday Hiei" onto the little card the salesman had given her with the wrapping paper.

**39\. Smile**

He was a sight to behold, and all of his underlings ran screaming, positive that the apocalypse had come; but he couldn't help but smile when his sister remembered their birthday.

**42\. Clouds**

Yukina looked up, searching for Hiei; when her eyes landed on the clouds instead, she remembered that he had returned to Makai, land of their birth, where there was no blue sky and white clouds.

**43\. Sky**

Hiei glanced up at Makai's "sky," and scowled; he preferred the sky Yukina was currently under.

**44\. Heaven**

Heaven is not for demons, but Yukina doesn't care so long as she can be with her brother.

**45\. Hell**

The worst fires come from hell and the Makai, and Hiei wishes that Yukina will never go there but knows in his heart that all demons are destined for it.

**46\. Sun**

While it is true that she is active under the sun, Yukina truly prefers the night because that is when he will come to look at Genkai's temple.

**47\. Moon**

Hiei's preference has always been to fight and live and bleed under the moon, but Yukina makes daytime seem like a better place to be.


End file.
